A Escondidas
by SombraDeOjos
Summary: Bella y Rosalie acaban de llegar al internado de Oseira, pero parecen ocultar muchas cosas. ¿Qué habrá tras sus intenciones? ¿Quienes serán de verdad? Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1: Bella.**

Miro la habitación que se extendía ante mí. No esmuy grande, lo suficiente para dar cabida a dos personas, pero aún así pequeña para los estandartes a los que estoy a habituada. Suspiro observándola bien. Está dividida como en dos pisos. En el de abajo hay dos armarios, muy pequeños para mi gusto, un escritorio y una cama rodeada por estanterías. Detrás del cabecero de la misma hay una especie de escaleras, (en realidad son cajones) que llevan a una mini planta superior. Allí hay otra cama y otro escritorio, con estanterías decorando la pared.

Lo único bueno es la alfombra lanuda que cubre los dos pisos y el balcón. Vale que no sea muy grande, pero por lo menos lo tenemos. Subo las escaleras para observar detenidamente la parte de arriba y me asombro al encontrar una bolsa encima de la cama. Me acerco para ver si tiene algún nombre cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

? - Oh, perdona, no sabía que ya habías llegado. Soy Mary Alice Brandon. Encantada. Tú supongo que serás mi compañera de cuarto este año.

La joven que tengo ante mí tiene tanta energía que por un momento es como si me cegara. Además, es muy bajita y delgada con un pelo negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Me recuerda a un duendecillo, aunque puede que esa idea esté secundada por la voz aguda que tiene. Como yo no digo nada, sigue hablando en cuanto se da cuenta de la bolsa que hay en la cama.

ALICE - Oye, si quieres la parte de arriba me da igual, es sólo que estoy habituada a ella, pero puedo quitar mis cosas de ahí si la prefieres.

BELLA - No, no. Si te soy sincera lo prefiero, Mary. Yo soy Bella, Bella Eala.

Le sonrío tentativamente y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

ALICE - Muy bien, Bella, pero llámame Alice, todo el mundo lo hace.

Sube las maletas que dejó en la puerta y me maravillo de que pueda hacerlo ella sola, parece tan frágil... Me aparto para no molestar y decido deshacer yo también mi equipaje. Estoy en ello cuando llaman a la puerta. Aprovechando que estoy abajo, decido abrir yo.

Una morena enfurecida entra en la habitación o por lo menos eso es lo que le debe parecer a Alice, veo que me mira con una muda pregunta en sus ojos y estoy a punto de responderle cuando Rosalie, que así se llama la recién llegada habla.

ROSALIE - No puedo hacerlo Bella, no puedo. Ya es bastante malo que tengamos que estar aquí como que para encima nos pongan en habitaciones separadas. En serio, como las cosas sigan así me largo de aquí.

BELLA - Cálmate Rose, no estamos solas.

Ella mira a su alrededor y ve a Alice mirando para nosotras con la boca abierta.

ROSALIE - ¿Y tú quien eres?

BELLA - Es Alice, mi compañera de cuarto. Ahora ven, vayámonos a dar una vuelta al jardín.

La tomo del brazo y con un breve asentimiento a mi compañera salimos de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a uno de los claustros.

BELLA - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te desagrada tu compañera?

Mi amiga suspira pesadamente.

ROSALIE - No lo sé, aún no la conozco, pero me siento agobiada. Sabes que no estoy habituada a esto. Además echo de menos a...

BELLA - No lo digas. Ya es bastante malo que tengamos que disfrazarnos así como para que nos relacionen con ellos. Mírame. ¡Si hasta soy rubia!

Eso provoca que ella se ría a carcajada limpia.

ROSALIE- Lo sé. Y he de decirte que me queda mejor ese color a mí.

Las dos nos reímos aligerando así la carga que ambas compartimos. Cuando por fin nos tranquilizamos nos quedamos en silencio, pensando, hasta que el sol se oculta en la tierra.

Suena la campanada que indica que es hora de cenar y ambas nos dirigimos al comedor. Para nuestra desgracia ya está lleno de estudiantes, con lo que nos quedamos paradas en el medio, sin saber donde sentarnos. Afortunadamente una voz conocida me llama.

ALICE - Bella, ven, aquí hay dos sitios.

Agarro a Rosalie de la mano y la arrastro conmigo hasta donde está Alice. Estoy más que dispuesta a sentarme con ella, aunque puedo sentir la desconfianza de mi amiga.

BELLA - Alice, esta es Rose Whitlock, es mi mejor amiga, como una hermana para mí.

ALICE - Un placer conocerte.

La joven sonríe y nos presenta a sus amigas, Jessica, Angela y Charlotte. Aprovechando la conversación de las chicas Rose se inclina hacia a mí.

ROSE - Es un maldito duende. ¿De donde sacará esa energía?

Miro a mi alrededor esperando que nadie la oyera, pero no puedo evitar reírme. Alice clava su mirada en mi, interrogante, pero yo niego con la cabeza, dando a entender que no es nada. Rosalie ya es bastante difícil de tratar como para que ya se tengan cruzadas desde el principio.

La cena pasa tranquilamente, sin ningún incidente digno de mención, simplemente al acabar la directora nos habla de las normas. Son muy sencillas, mantenerse alejadas del área del sexo opuesto, no saltarse las clases, nada de peleas, a las doce en cama, no abandonar el internado sin permiso, etc.

Lo que me imaginaba, Rose a mi lado pone mala cara, pero le doy un puntapié para que se controle. Supuestamente este es uno de los mejores internados del país y nos debemos sentir honradas de que nos hayan aceptado. Por lo menos de cara al público.

Cuando vuelvo a mi habitación me tiro en cama y veo todo mi equipaje sin deshacer. Mañana ya empiezan las clases así que será mejor que me ponga a ello inmediatamente. Alice se da cuenta de mis pocas ganas y se ofrece a ayudarme estoy empezando a decirle que no hace falta cuando me interrumpe.

ALICE - No es ninguna molestia. Digamos que es la única forma que tengo de curiosear tu armario sin parecer una ladrona. La verdad es que me encanta la moda.

Ante esa confesión no puedo evitar sonreír. Parece que en realidad va a tener más cosas con Rose que conmigo. Agradecida dejo que me ayude y acabamos antes de lo esperado y nos metemos en cama.

No hay conversación antes de dormir, hecho de menos mi casa, mi madre y sobretodo a mi hermana pequeña, pero no puedo volver. La única forma que tengo de evitar que les pase nada es permanecer aquí, oculta, hasta que se requiera mi presencia. Lo sé y lo admito, pero eso no hace que sea menos duro.

Esa noche tardo en dormirme y cuando lo hago las pesadillas pueblan mis sueños.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo mi primer fic de Crepúsculo. (El otro que empecé a escribir y que ya no está no lo cuento, fue una inspiración momentánea y no di continuado) Esperemos que os guste y espero recibir algún review (aunque sea malo). Antes de nada, una aclaración, habrá muchos diálogos, y en su mayoría estarán escritos como en teatro, en vez de como en las novelas, no por nada, sino porque me resulta más cómodo. Os dejo las fotos de la habitación de Bella y de paso, aunque no se habló todavía, de la Rosalie.**

** . (Rose)**

** . (Bella)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2 : Rosalie.**

La mañana amaneció nublada. ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque mi compañera de cuarto se había olvidado de cerrar las persianas. En fin, esperemos que esto no sea así todos los días. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño, pero en el medio del camino me tropiezo con algo, haciéndome daño en el pie. Maldigo por lo bajo hasta que mi compañera se despierta:

- ¿Se puede saber por qué haces tanto ruido? Estoy intentando dormir.

- Me acabo de golpear con tu estúpida maleta. Si ayer a la noche no la hubieras dejado tirada ahora seguirías en tus mundos de Yupi. - Le contesto.

Sí, lo sé, soy muy mal hablada, mi madre dice que una dama como yo no debería de tener esa boca de camionero, pero no lo puedo evitar, en cambio mi hermano disfruta mucho imitándome.

Una sonrisa agria se dibuja en mi cara al pensar en él. Apenas hemos estados separados un día y ya lo echo de menos. Continúo mi camino hacia el baño y me doy una ducha fría.

Bella nunca ha entendido esa manía mía, pero me ayuda a despejarme y, en un mundo en el que sólo cuentan las apariencias, a estar perfecta.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo maldiciendo por lo bajo. Adoraba mi cabello, rubio como el sol, perfectamente moldeable... En fin, el sueño de cada joven del país, y ahora... Ahora no era nada más que un pelo castaño, liso y normal.

Me pongo el horrible uniforme. Es una falda plisada azul marino hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca con un lazo/pañuelo en el cueño y una especie de americana a juego con la falda. Para completarlo están unos calcetines oscuros altos hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos de lo más sosos negros.

Cuando me miro al espejo totalmente vestida no me reconozco. Pruebo a subir la falda algo, para que me de por la mitad del muslo, pero consigo un efecto un tanto raro así que decido dejarla como estaba. Desabrochar botones de la camisa está descartado, con ese lazo es imposible, así que recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta salgo de la habitación. Cuando llego al comedor Bella ya está allí con esa tal Alice. Ambas me saludan con la mano y me indican que me siente con ellas.

- ¡Por dios Rose! Pareces una monja.

Mi mejor amiga se ríe a carcajadas de la pinta que tengo y no puedo evitar sentir envidia. Ella tiene mejor aspecto que yo, aunque es extraño verla con ese pelo, sin embargo su uniforme parece más informal que el mío. Su falda es algo más corta, sin llegar a ser excesiva ni provocadora. Su blusa se ajusta a su cuerpo, sin llegarle a marcar y sí, le tengo una envidia enorme.

Alice por el contrario sigue pareciendo un duende. Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño deshecho del que se le salen mechones disparados en todas direcciones... Y del resto, bueno, parece una modelo.

- ¿Se puede saber como diablos lo habéis hecho?

Mierda... Ya vuelve a salir mi vena camionera. Bella se da cuenta y no puede parar de reír mientras Alice nos mira con una cara un tanto rara. Cuando se calma Bella decide contestarme:

- Resulta que aquí Alice es una experta en moda y ha arreglado los uniformes para que sienten mejor, son pequeños detalles para que las profesoras no se den cuenta.

Miro para el duende. Así que hay más de lo que parece a primera vista y sí, envidio a Bella, ella parece que tiene una compañera de cuarto decente.

- Si quieres, después de clase puedo arreglar el tuyo. No sería ningún problema.

No me lo puedo creer, está tan sonriente, tan llena de vida y se ofrece a ayudarme a mí, una completa desconocida. No sé como responderle pero afortunadamente no hace falta, porque una voz masculina interrumpe nuestra conversación.

- ¡Duende!

- ¡Emmett! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?

El recién llegado la envuelve en un abrazo levantándola del suelo y atrayendo la mirada de todos los que nos rodean.

- Vale, vale, pero admite que me has echado muucho de menos. - Tiene una voz grave y sensual... Espera, ¿por qué estoy pensando eso?

Alice se ríe y le golpea en el brazo para que la baje:

- Sí, oso, ya sabes que sí. Ahora deja que te presente a Bella Eala y a Rose Whitlock. Llegaron ayer al internado.

El joven si gira hacia nosotras y por fin puedo verle por completo. Es alto, casi tanto como mi hermano, pero al contrario que él, es mucho más fuerte. Bajo la camisa del uniforme se puede adivinar un pecho ancho y unos brazos enormes que podrían aplastarte sin problemas. Recorro su cuerpo varias veces con la mirada antes de subir a su cara donde descubro que él también me está observando con una sonrisa burlona. Noto como mis mejillas se sonrojan y respiro para tomar aire.

Esta no soy yo. Nunca me he dejado engatusar por un chico, por mucho que tenga unos hoyuelos que dan ganas de besar. Compongo mi sonrisa más cortes y le tiendo la mano:

- Encantada.

Bella me mira como si estuviera loca, nunca me ha visto actuar tan fríamente con un chico. Normalmente lo que hago es provocarlos y luego mandarlos a la mierda. ¿Por qué? No me gusta que sólo se fijen en mi aspecto y en mi dinero.

- Disculpa a mi amiga, no está muy contenta con el vestuario y además no ha dormido bien esta noche.

¿Pero que diablos? No entiendo por que he de disculparme (ni por qué lo hace ella), no he sido más que cortés...

- Rose, ¿quién es tu compañera?

Me encojo de hombros ante la pregunta de Alice indicando que no sé cuál es su nombre y la busco por el comedor. De pronto la veo, al lado de una chica pelirroja y la señalo.

Alice y Emmet se miran rápidamente como si no quisieran que nos diéramos cuenta de esa breve comunicación, pero yo no lo iba a dejar pasar así como así.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?

- ¿Te suena de algo el apellido Monterrey? - Me pregunta ella a cambio.

Me estremezco al oírlo y siento la mano de Bella coger la mía con fuerza. Está asustada, lo sé, y es completamente normal. Le devuelvo el apretón, haciéndole saber que estoy ahí, que no la voy a abandonar.

- Por vuestras caras deduzco que sí. Pues ella es la hija menor de la familia.

Miro para Bella y veo que está más pálida de lo normal ante esas palabras.

- Bella, Bels, tranquila, respira hondo. No pasa nada, estoy aquí.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

Ignoro completamente a Emmett y sigo intentando tranquilizar a mi amiga. Cuando por fin se normaliza su respiración vuelvo la cara hacia los otros dos.

- Ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie. Bella tiene a veces ataques de ansiedad sin ningún motivo, lo único que tenéis que hacer cuando le de uno es llamarme.

Me miran con cara rara, pero yo no pienso ceder, no en esto. Estoy aquí para proteger a Bella y daré mi vida por ello si es necesario. Cuando nos dirigimos a clase me la llevo a parte.

- Tranquila Bella, todo va a ir bien. Puedo tenerla controlada, para algo es mi compañera de cuarto. No va a sospechar de nosotras. - Intento calmarla.

- Pero... ¿Y si te reconoce? ¿Y si sabe quien soy?

Suspiro audiblemente y me tranquilizo. Esta situación también me ha puesto a mí de los nervios, pero tengo que serenarme.

- Es imposible que descubra la verdad, estamos muy cambiadas, y si hace falta, cambiaremos más. Sólo vamos a tener más cuidado a partir de ahora, ¿vale? Podemos hacerlo. Además me pondré en contacto con él, para que informe a tu madre. Ahora vete a clase y no te separes de Alice. No quiero que andes sola por ahí. - Esta vez si que parece que mis palabras hacen efecto.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir tú?

Le guiñó un ojo y cuando veo que entra en el aula que le toca doy media vuelta.

El internado prohíbe tener móviles, si queremos llamar tenemos que hacerlo desde las cabinas habilitadas para ello y en horario de llamadas, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a eso y metí uno a escondidas.

Corro a mi habitación a buscarlo y me aseguro de que esté completamente vacía antes de sacarlo de debajo del colchón. Lo enciendo e instintivamente marco el número de él.

Contesta al segundo tono.

- ¿Rosalie?

No puedo evitar que un sollozo se escape de mi boca al oír su voz.

- Rose, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está Isabella bien?

Intento tranquilizarme para poder decirle lo que acaba de pasar.

- Sí, tranquilo, estamos bien, pero María Monterrey está aquí. Es mi compañera de cuarto.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido este capítulo? Quién será el que está al otro lado del teléfono? Quienes son en realidad Bella y Rose?**

**Como veis he cambiado la forma de los diálogos, espero que así sea más fácil de leer. Lo que sí, sigo advirtiendo de que va a haber muchos.**

**Espero vuestros reviews! Ah, y me olvide de comentarlo en el otro capítulo, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un saludo a todos y gracias por leerme!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3.**

**Rosalie. (continuación)**

_"- ¿Rosalie?_

_No puedo evitar que un sollozo se escape de mi boca al oír su voz._

_- Rose, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está Isabella bien?_

_Intento tranquilizarme para poder decirle lo que acaba de pasar._

_- Sí, tranquilo, estamos bien, pero María Monterrey está aquí. Es mi compañera de cuarto."_

No oigo ningún sonido al otro lado del teléfono y me preocupo.

- Jazz, ¿estás ahí? - Pregunto.

- No te separes de Bella en ningún momento, ahora mismo voy para allá. Tened todo preparado para salir volando de ahí por si nos hace falta.

¿Qué? Espera un momento... No puede estar diciendo lo que me ha parecido oír.

- Jasper por favor, piénsalo un segundo. Estamos bien, nadie nos ha reconocido, incluso tenemos una especie de amigos. La compañera de habitación de Bella está siempre pegada a ella, y su novio es muy protector con ella, así que no hay problema. Además, yo puedo encargarme de María, sabes que estoy perfectamente capacitada para ello. - Intento razonar con él, la verdad es que si llego a saber que iba a reaccionar así no lo llamo.

- No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería Rose, pero tienes razón, si os sacará de ahí todo el plan se iría a la mierda. Eso sí, a la mínima que pienses que algo puede ir mal me llamas y nos largamos. Lo más importante es su vida.

Como siempre mi hermano más preocupado por el deber que por la familia... Suspiro y me despido de él. Miro la hora y veo que voy tarde a clase. Maldigo por lo bajo y confío en que Alice y su querido oso sean de fiar, por que si no no me lo voy a perdonar en la vida.

Aprovecho esta hora para rebuscar entre las cosas de María, pero no encuentro nada sospechoso. Camino por los pasillos rápidamente en cuanto suena el timbre y busco a Bella. Cuando por fin la encuentro hablando con Alice, suspiro de alivio. Ella me ve y me saluda. Aparentemente no hay ningún otro cambio en ella, pero la conozco mejor como para notar ese brillo de alivio que hay en sus ojos.

**Bella.**

Estoy asustada, lo admito. Y no sólo por la presencia de María en este internado, si no porque me ha dado un ataque de ansiedad. Pensaba que ya los tenía controlados, y que ahora vuelvan a la carga me preocupan. Menos mal que Rose estaba ahí para ayudarme, si no no sé que hubiera pasado.

Lo sabía, sabía que esto de venir aquí no era buena idea, pero claro, tanto mi madre como Jasper y Rosalie pensaron que era lo mejor.

Ahora mismo estoy sentada en clase con Alice, ella se inclina hacia mí para preguntarme por Rose y me encojo de hombros dándole a entender que no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar.

Aunque estoy casi segura de que está en su habitación hablando con Jasper y de paso aprovechará para registrar todas las cosas de María. Sonrío algo, pero aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme. Se está saltando su primera clase y eso no puede ser nada bueno, simplemente esperemos que la profesora no pase lista...

¡Mierda!

Dicho y hecho. La verdad no sé por qué tenemos que tener tan mala suerte.

La clase pasa muy lentamente a pesar de que detrás nuestra está Emmett haciendo bromas constantemente.

Cuando salimos Alice me habla de lo que podemos hacer este fin de semana, yo asiento a lo que me dice, pero no le hago mucho caso, mi mente y mis ojos están buscando a Rose. De pronto aparece por el pasillo y me ve. Controlo cuidadosamente la expresión de mi cara, tengo experiencia en eso, pero ella entiende.

Se acerca a nosotros con su mejor sonrisa Rosalie Hale, pero a mi no me engaña.

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que la princesita ha vuelto. ¿Tan sobrada te crees como para andar saltándote las clases? - Exclama Emmett con un tonillo un tanto irritante.

Miro a mi amiga preocupada por su reacción, pero ella no se altera en absoluto simplemente agranda su sonrisa.

- Ya ves, algunas tenemos inteligencia natural y no nos hace falta esforzarnos tanto como a otros. ¿Estas mejor Bella? - Añade mirándome directamente.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y le pregunto

- ¿Has hablado con...?

- Sí, estuve hablando con él, no te preocupes todo está bien. - Me responde tranquilizándome. Si Jasper y Rose tienen todo bajo control es que está todo como debe de estar.

Alice nos mira como si tuviéramos otra cabeza y, preocupada por que el plan se vaya a la mierda por nuestra conversación le contesto:

- Hablamos del hermano de Rose, él está enfermo y siempre nos hemos criado los tres juntos así que estábamos preocupadas por él.

- Claro, por ese motivo me salté la clase, quería saber que tal había pasado la noche, porque resulta que hoy a primerísima hora de la mañana tenía una revisión y siempre se pone nervioso ante ellas. - Me ayuda Rose.

- ¡Oh! Vaya, lo siento, no lo sabía. ¿Y cómo está? - Pregunta Alice, es increíble lo dulce que es esta chica.

- Alice, te la están metiendo doblada. ¿De verdad te crees ese cuento?

Miro para Emmett mosqueada, no entiendo por que se pone así, que yo sepa no le hemos hecho nada. Estoy a punto de decirle cuatro cosas pero Rose se me adelanta.

- Mira guapo, puedes meterte todo lo que quieras conmigo, con lo que sea, pero a mi familia ni la nombres. No te has ganado ese derecho y no creo que te lo ganes nunca. Jazz es lo más importante para mí junto con Bella y no pienso tolerar que dañes o hables mal de alguno de los dos. Y si tengo que patearte el trasero para que te quede claro lo haré. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

Es difícil cabrear tanto a Rose, la verdad es que sólo la vi así una vez. Ella puede tener una boca sucia como diría su madre, puede amenazarte todas las veces que quieras, pero nunca, nunca, te gritará ni se pondrá roja. Le resbala todo, que lo chicos sólo la quieran por su belleza y por su dinero, que sus padres no aprueben su comportamiento...

Apoyo mi mano en su brazo, pero no aparta la mirada de Emmett. Sé que esto es duro para ella, el tener que disimular ante todos, no ver a Jasper... Todo eso la pone de los nervios.

Miro a Alice que está a punto de llorar y maldigo por lo bajo, es increíble como todo se ha ido a la mierda en un sólo momento. Emmett parece darse cuenta de eso y la abraza. Luego mira a mi mejor amiga y le pide perdon:

- Lo siento, me he pasado, pero simplemente no quiero que le hagan más daño. Ella ya ha sido herida demasiadas veces y no se merece esto. La quiero como una hermana. ¡Que diablos! Es mi hermana.

- Yo también lo siento, reaccioné de manera excesiva.

Ahora si que estoy asombrada, Rose disculpándose... Ella es la persona más orgullosa que conozco y nunca da su brazo a torcer, le cuesta incluso con Jasper...¡Y eso que son gemelos!

Los chicos sonríen y puedo ver que todo va a ir bien.

Sé que se supone que siendo quien soy no puedo hacer amistades así, pero sinceramente, me da igual. Ya bastante malo es que me alejaran de todo lo que conozco como para volverme una ermitaña. Además se supone que fraternizar con la gente normal me va a ayudar a mi cometido. Así que mirando a Rose le sonrío ella hace lo mismo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podamos encontrar aquí nuestro hogar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Buenoo, parece que estamos más cerca de averiguar algo... Por una parte me encantaría teneros así toda la historia, pero ese no es el plan, además, aún faltan personajes por aparecer. No os preocupeis, Edward aparecerá, lo prometo, sólo que aún es un pelín pronto para ello, tal vez en el próximo capítulo se mencione... O no :)**

**Por ahora os dejo un mini adelanto.**

_Después de clase vienen Rose y Emmett a mi habitación, parece que por ahora se están llevando bien. Algo que me alegra, porque esta gente a empezado a caerme bien. La comida fue algo rara, el ambiente entre ellos estaba muy chispeante, como si hubiera tensión sexual acumulada. _

**u.u Sabe a poco ¿verdad? Pues nada, gracias a todas las que leeis y en especial a Liz, que comenta siempre :)**

**Un saludo y hasta la próxima semana!**

**PD. Ahora van a narrar varios personajes por capítulo, por que si no se hacen muy cortos, y para el siguiente hay un cambio de narrador a ver si adivinais de quien... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4.**

**Alice:**

Después de clase vienen Rose y Emmett a mi habitación, parece que por ahora se están llevando bien. Algo que me alegra, porque esta gente a empezado a caerme bien. La comida fue algo rara, el ambiente entre ellos estaba muy chispeante, como si hubiera tensión sexual acumulada y yo soy especialista en darme cuenta de esas cosas.

Observo el cuerpo de Rose, es esbelto y elegante, pero a la vez está lleno de músculos. Así que creo que con subirle un poco la falda, agrandar el escote y meterle un poco en las caderas ya tendrá el uniforme perfecto.

Me pongo manos a la obra mientras ellos charlan tranquilamente. Justo cuando acabo aparece por ahí la profesora Griselda.

— ¿Se puede saber que hace en la zona de las chicas señor McCarty? ¿Acaso quiere empezar el curso tal y como lo acabó?

Dios, odio cuando se pone así, ¿es que no se da cuenta de que está en mi habitación?

— Profesora, disculpe, pero es mi hermano, simplemente estaba pasando tiempo conmigo mientras yo acababa de hacer unas cosas.

— Lo siento señorita Brandon, pero ambas sabemos que esa escusa no le va a servir. Él no debería estar aquí y eso es de sobra conocido por los dos. Seré benevolente por esta vez, pero si no quiero en que avise a sus padres más le vale que se marche de aquí inmediatamente.

La profesora se va de mi habitación y veo como Rose y Bella cruzan una mirada confundida supongo que a pesar de que decimos que somos familia se han dado cuenta de que nuestros apellidos no coinciden.

Miro a mi hermano pidiéndole ayuda, no estoy lista para desatar mis demonios todavía, así que es mejor que vayamos con la versión oficial. No es que no confíe en ellas simplemente no quiero revivir ahora mismo todo mi desastroso pasado. Afortunadamente el me entiende y se dispone a explicarles la "verdad":

— Alice fue adoptada por mis padres cuando tenía 12 años, y no quisimos cambiar su apellido, más bien, aquí la duende presente se negó a que le quitaran su nombre, a mis padres les daba igual, simplemente querían tener una niña y ya que mi madre no podía tener más hijos... Bueno, final feliz para todos.

Sonrío para dar a entender que no me importa esa situación, al fin y al cabo estoy feliz con mi familia.

Salimos de la habitación después del año anterior Emmett no se debería meter en muchos líos.

— Oye, - Pregunta Rose mientras nos sentamos en uno de los claustros - ¿A qué venía lo de empezar el curso tal y como lo acabo?

Me empiezo a reír a carcajada limpia haciendo que mi hermano me mire con mala cara. Como veo que él no está dispuesto a contarle lo ocurrido decido hablar yo:

— La verdad es que mi querido oso no es un santo. Desde que lo conocí siempre ha estado gastando bromas a los demás, pero es que el año pasado se junto con un tal Mike y ambos la liaron parda.

_**FlashBack**_

_— Emmett, tío, hay que correr que si no nos pillan. _

_El aludido miro a su amigo y asintió. Ya tenían todo preparado. Acababan de empezar la época de exámenes y estaban seguros de que era el mejor momento para una pequeña broma, así que, después de organizarlo todo bajaron hasta el armario de los fusibles y a la hora indicada, los bajaron y le echaron el bote de ácido que habían robado del laboratorio de química dejándolos así inutilizados._

_Con el colegio sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad (se habían encargado de bajar todas las persianas antes) se incorporaron a los otros estudiantes._

_— Mike, hemos colocado los petardos y las bombas fétidas en el piso de arriba ¿no? En la clase de matemáticas del señor García._

_Mike lo miró con un aire culpable que Emmett fue capaz de captar gracias a la luz de la linterna que llevaban._

_— Bueno... Puede que también haya colocado algún petardo en la clase de química._

_Sin decir nada más Emmett echó a correr en dirección a los laboratorios._

_— Pero tío, ¿qué te pasa? A estas horas no habrá nadie, así que no habrá ningún herido._

_— Mi hermana Alice está allí. Tenía no sé que hablar con la profesora._

**_Fin del FlashBack._**

— Afortunadamente mi profesora y yo habíamos decidido dejarlo para otro día y no había nadie en las aulas en las que explotaron. Eso sí, la preocupación de Emmett fue lo que le delato - Continuo con una sonrisa.

— Sí, y el estúpido de Mike se había dejado la cartera al lado de los fusibles, con lo cual el también quedó condenado. - Gruñe mi hermano.

Me río con ganas ante las caras de horror de las otras dos. En su momento estábamos todos muy asustados ya que pensábamos que lo iban a expulsar, aunque gracias al dinero de mis padres y a que él sólo había colocado las bombas fétidas pudimos salvar su plaza. Mike por el contrario abandonó el colegio para ir a un reformatorio. Al parecer ya había hecho varias travesuras de ese estilo y esa era la última oportunidad que tenía.

Si soy sincera he de decir que me alegraba de ello. Mike nunca me había caído bien, siempre me miraba de una forma un tanto extraña como si yo fuera una mosca que iba a caer en su tela de araña. Y desde que él desapareció de nuestras vidas Emmett ha vuelto a ser el buen chico que me cuidaba en las noches de tormenta cuando era pequeña, al que acudía cuando tenía alguna pesadilla y al que dormía abrazada la mayor parte de las noches.

Los días pasan y por fin llega el sábado por la mañana. Había hablado algo con Bella de ir de compras y ella me había dicho que sí, pero en ese momento estaba bastante distraída así que decido levantarme y subir a despertarla para recordárselo.

Miro su cama perfectamente hecha, como si no hubiera pasado la noche en ella y dirijo mis ojos a su escritorio para comprobar lo que mi mente ya está empezando a asimilar. Se ha ido.

Salgo corriendo de la habitación sin importarme que llevo un pijama cuyo pantalón apenas cubre mi trasero de lo corto que es y llamo a la puerta de Rose.

Ella me abre con cara somnolienta que se va transformando poco a poco en una de sorpresa al ver mi aspecto.

— Bella no está. - Le suelto a bocajarro. Con lo protectora que es seguro que hace lo que sea para buscarla.

— Lo sé. Ayer a la noche vino a recogerla su familia para que pasara el fin de semana con ellos. Volverá el domingo, creo.

La miro sin saber que decir, eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto y más que ella se quedara, siempre pensé que iban en el mismo paquete.

— ¿Y tú? Imaginaba que irías a ver a tu hermano. - Pregunto acordándome de que está enfermo.

Rose hace una mueca extraña y me arrepiento de ser tan curiosa. Emmett siempre me dice que debo callarme más las cosas, pero no soy capaz, me puede la curiosidad siempre.

— Hablé ayer con mi madre y acordamos que es mejor que no fuera. Él está cansado de tanta prueba y no quiero agobiar más a mi madre. Ya bastante tiene con cuidar de él como para andarse preocupando también por mí.

Asiento comprensiblemente, debe de ser duro para ella esta situación. Así que decido volver a mi habitación a cambiarme y bajar a desayunar.

**Emmett:**

Me desperezo lentamente en mi cama. Es sábado así que no hay horarios que me obliguen a levantarme ni a hacer nada. Además estamos a principios de curso, por lo que tampoco es que haya que estudiar.

Cuando bajo a desayunar me encuentro con mi hermana y con Rose charlando tranquilamente.

— ¿Y Bella? - Pregunto.

Me responden que está en casa con sus padres y decido no entrometerme más.

La mañana pasa rápidamente, creo que es porque nos hemos levantado bastante tarde así que cuando llega la hora de comer casi no tenemos hambre.

Me fijo en que Rose a penas ha probado bocado, simplemente remueve con su tenedor la comida. Parece nerviosa, supongo que será por su hermano. Intento alegrar el ambiente contando algún chiste, pero lo único que consigo de ella es una sonrisa breve que no llega a sus ojos. Alice se da cuenta de lo que estoy intentando hacer y se une a mí contando anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños. Estamos ya en el postre cuando conseguimos que la joven se relaje hasta el punto de soltar una carcajada.

A la tarde decidimos salir a dar una vuelta y conseguimos que nuestra nueva "amiga" nos cuente cosas de su infancia.

— Mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer obsesionada con la imagen. Para ella yo tengo que ser el ejemplo de hija perfecta, con una apariencia impecable, unos modales exquisitos... Ya os lo imagináis. Presume de mí ante sus vecinas y amigos. Por suerte tengo a mi hermano, él siempre ha apoyado mi forma de ser sin ningún problema. La verdad es que somos muy parecidos.

— Y ahora él está enfermo. - Digo yo. No sé porque tuve que soltar eso, pero parecía tan feliz. A veces siento que nos está engañando, que todo lo que dice es falso, pero sus ojos muestran verdadera tristeza cuando habla de su hermano y no ha parado de estar preocupada desde que llegó a Oseira.

Caminamos un poco más por el bosque cuando de repente mi hermana pega un grito.

— ¡Tenemos que volver!

Rose y yo la miramos sin saber que decir. Alice es muy impulsiva y casi siempre que dice una cosa luego acabamos haciéndola. Además, hay veces que parece que va a predecir el futuro porque acierta que da gusto.

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahora, duende?

— La princesa va a hablar sobre su prometido, el príncipe Edward Cullen. Ya sabes... Ese al que nadie nunca ha visto y del que no se sabe nada.

Miro la hora y veo que faltan a penas unos minutos para las siete de la tarde, hora en la que, los sábados, sale la familia real hablando sobre lo ocurrido durante la semana. Para mi eso es un tostón, sí, entiendo que es lógico que salgan y nos informen de lo que ocurre, pero hay gente que no pinta nada en ese programa.

— Está bien, vamos. - Dice Rose para mi sorpresa. No me esperaba que ella fuera el tipo de chica que estaba totalmente interesada por esas cosas, aunque bueno, es raro la persona de este país que no lo vea.

Cuando llegamos al internado la sala de la televisión está llena. Aún así nos hacemos con unos cojines y nos sentamos en el suelo.

Comienza el programa y cual es mi sorpresa al ver que la mujer de hielo Rosalie Hale no está en él.

— Vaya, parece que la rubia de bote no ha querido hacer su aparición estelar hoy. Seguro que está de resaca por el fiestón que se metió ayer. - Suelto sin pensar provocando la carcajada de algunos de mis compañeros de clase.

— ¿Así que piensas que la señorita Hale no es una dama? - Me pregunta Rose. No sé porque me molesta que la defienda, ellas no se parecen en absolutamente nada.

— Hombre, la verdad es que es la imagen que da.

— ¿Y no has pensado que puede haber algún motivo para ello?

— No lo hay, es una puta y listo. Bueno, la verdad es que no llega ni a eso. Si fuera una puta cobraría, ella da sexo gratis a todo aquel que se le antoje, es un poco tonta la verdad. La princesa no es muy inteligente manteniéndola a su lado, está perjudicando gravemente su reputación.

¡PUM!

La mano de Rose impacta en toda mi cara mientras sus ojos me miran cabreados y su piel adquiere un tono rojizo por la furia. Se levanta sin decir nada y sale de la sala dando un portazo.

La verdad es que me lo tengo bien merecido. Me he comportado como un idiota. No sé lo que me ha pasado, normalmente no insulto así a la gente, y a Hale la he puesto a parir de arriba a abajo. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a mis compañeros esperando mi reacción, pero lo que más me impacta es la mirada de mi hermana. Está como petrificada. Ella me conoce, sabe que no soy así, pero es lógico que me desprecie, yo mismo me estoy odiando en estos momentos.

Sin decir nada más me levanto y abandono la habitación para buscar a Rose. Le debo una disculpa de las grandes.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Bueno, como veis este capítulo ha sido algo más largo. En parte es una disculpa porque la semana que viene no voy a poder subir nada, ya que no voy a tener mi ordenador. Para compensar intentaré colgar otro este jueves, pero no prometo nada. Si no a la vuelta dejaré dos y listo :)**

**Ahora vienen mis agradecimientos, primero a Liz, por seguir comentando siempre (se agradece mucho que alguien se tome el tiempo para dar su opinión), también a alejandrablack15, quien me ayudó con el asuntillo de las fotos de las habitaciones (luego os cuento). Y por último (aunque no menos importante) a anekka y a dragon19kyoshi, quienes aunque no comentaron han marcado mi historia como favorita ^.^ **

**Con el tema de las fotos (las de las habitaciones, hablé de ellas en el primer cap) ya están colgadas en mi perfil. Hay que tener en cuenta que pa la historia las modifiqué un poco, aunque me he basado en ellas.**

**Y creo que eso es todo por hoy. Como habreís leído, Alice también tiene un pasado y ya ha sido nombrado Edward. Ahora a ver que depara el futuro. No pongo adelanto porque no tengo nada escrito, este capítulo me costó bastante (lo siento)**

**Un saludo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP. 5:**

**Bella:**

Alice ya se ha ido a dormir, mejor, así no tengo que explicarle porque me voy a estas horas. Miro el reloj y veo que marca las 2 de la madrugada. Suspiro, el día de mañana va a ser largo y por encima no voy a poder dormir mucho. Cierro la pequeña maleta que he decidido llevarme aunque no sé por qué... No es como si esa ropa la fuera a poder poner en casa.

En fin, sin hacer ruido salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro a Rosalie en el pasillo.

— Siento no poder acompañarte. - Me dice.

Como toda respuesta la abrazo, ella siempre ha llevado mejor su papel que yo el mío y sé que daría lo que fuera por estar en mi situación.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Me mira y me dedica una triste sonrisa.

— Ya sabes que no puedo, es más seguro para ti. Si desapareciéramos las dos todos los fines de semana la gente empezaría a sospechar y sobre todo Alice y Emmett. - Me explica por enésima vez. Sin embargo yo no me refería a eso y se lo hago saber.

Rose aparta sus ojos y los dirige al suelo. Sé que nada le gustaría más que bajar conmigo esas escaleras, pero también sabemos que no puede. No por ponerme en peligro, si no porque cree que no va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevarlo.

Me despido de ella con un suave beso en la mejilla y bajo las escaleras principales. En la puerta principal me espera Jasper. Corro hacia él quien me atrapa en sus brazos.

— ¿Como estás Bella? - Me susurra. Sin embargo sus ojos están fijos en la escalera por la que acabo de bajar y sé que está buscando a mi amiga. Me da pena decepcionarlo y, aunque no reacciona en cuanto le digo que no va a bajar estoy segura de que quería verla.

Caminamos hasta un mercedes guardián negro que hay en la acera de en frente, donde me subo en el asiento del copiloto. Por lo que tengo entendido este es uno de los coches más seguros del mercado. Si hasta incluso tiene cristales antibalas... En fin, a mí me parece excesivo.

Jasper conduce hasta el aeropuerto.

— ¿De verdad no te cansas de tener que venir a por mí y luego volver y así sucesivamente? - Le pregunto curiosa.

El niega con la cabeza y un amago de sonrisa cruza por su cara, pero es rápidamente borrado por su expresión de constante alerta.

— Vamos - Me dice seriamente. Y sé que ahora no estoy ante mi amigo de toda la vida, sino ante mi máximo guardián. Caminamos hasta la zona privada del aeropuerto, allí mi jet privado espera.

Saludo al capitán Jack, él siempre ha sido el que ha pilotado este "trasto" desde que tengo uso de conciencia. Es muy leal a mi familia y por eso me siento segura cuando viajo con el.

Subimos al avión y sonrío. No puedo evitarlo, pero habituada al lujo toda mi vida como estoy, el internado me parece muy poco en comparación. Dividido en dos partes más la cabina, este jet cuenta con una zona especial para las reuniones y/o comidas, con un sofá y sillones reclinables alrededor de una mesa cuadrada. Aquí es donde va a dar la puerta principal. Al fondo de esta parte hay una cortina que lleva a la zona privada que consta con varios sillones de relax y sofás para relajarse.

Esta es mi parte favorita, está destinada a la familia y a los amigos y nada más entrar corro hasta ella tirándome en el sofá de cuero blanco que hay. Jasper me sigue serio:

— Debeis sentaros ahí.

Señala uno de los sillones y lo miro ceñuda. Él sabe bien que no me gusta que me traten de usted. Sin embargo le hago caso y me abrocho el cinturón que tiene oculto. Mi acompañante hace amago de irse para la otra zona pero pego un gruñido al ver sus intenciones. Se gira para verme con una ceja levantada.

Como respuesta le indico el sillón que tengo enfrente.

— Familia y amigos. - Le recuerdo.

Cuando ya estamos en el aire me vuelvo a tirar en el sofá. Aún faltan dos horas para aterrizar así que puedo dormir un poco. Justo antes de que me Morfeo me lleve veo com Jazz me deja sola.

Me despierta una suave sacudida. Una de las azafatas está moviendo con suavidad mi hombro para que me levante ya que vamos a aterrizar.

En el recorrido en limousine me quedo dormida de nuevo, pero esta vez es Jasper quien me despierta.

— Alteza hemos llegado.

Bueno, parece que ya volvemos a las formalidades. En fin, me toca habituarme de nuevo, aquí ya no soy Bella, aquí soy la princesa Isabella Marie Swan, heredera del Reino de Séala.

**Jasper.**

El día de hoy va a ser ajetreado. Afortunadamente ahora que estamos en palacio hay más guardias que se encarguen de la seguridad de la princesa. Repaso mentalmente la lista que me dio mi superior. A las doce hay la reunión con el marqués de Barbera. Para ello aún faltan dos horas, así que supongo que Bella se estará levantando ahora.

¿Qué más...? Ah si, la tarde es para preparar el comunicado semanal. Por lo que tengo entendido se va a anunciar que la princesa Swan y su prometido van comenzar a enviarse cartas. Lo siento por ellos, tener un matrimonio concertado no debe de ser fácil y más cuando nunca se han visto ni saben absolutamente nada uno del otro.

Cuando acabo la ronda aprovecho para visitar a mi madre. Está sentada en el sofá ojeando una revista pero se incorpora en cuanto me ve.

— ¡Jasper, hijo mío! Contigo quería hablar yo.

Me siento a su lado y vuelve a coger la misma revista.

— He estado pensando, que ya va siendo hora de que te cases. Quiero decir, pronto vas a cumplir 19 años y un chico soltero como tú es muy codiciado en la sociedad. Mira, aquí salen varias de las candidatas que me parecen más apropiadas.

Suspiro sonoramente preparándome mentalmente para esta tortura, pero mi madre continúa igual.

— Tenemos a las hermanas Denali, Irina, Kate y Tanya. También están las primas Jane, Renata y Heidi Vulturi.

— ¿Y cual es tu favorita? - Le pregunto resignado. Ahora ya sé de donde saco Rose su tenacidad.

Ella me mira picarona y hace una pausa dramática antes de contestar.

— Hombre... A mi me gustan sobretodo Tanya y Jane. Son las más pequeñas y las mas dulces.

Ahogo una carcajada, si Jane es dulce yo soy un caniche. En serio, se nota que mi madre no la conoce como yo. Ella y su hermano Alec son los causantes de muchas de las travesuras que ocurren en palacio.

Me quedo hablando un poco más con ella, calmando sus temores a cerca de Rosalie y de su estancia en el internado. Ella siempre estuvo en contra del papel de mi hermana en todo esto, pero yo la admiro por ello y si, también la echo de menos.

Casi dos horas después me despido de ella para ir a la dichosa reunión, pero no sin antes prometerle que me pensaré lo de casarme. En fin, está loca si de verdad piensa que lo voy a hacer.

Por el camino me encuentro a la pequeña Renesmee, aunque de pequeña ya casi no tiene nada. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, creo que todos nos acordamos de cuando nació.

— Alteza. - La saludo en cuanto paso a su lado haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza. Ella me abraza con fuerza.

— ¡Tío Jazz! - Me río por su forma de llamarme. De pequeña siempre intentaba seguirnos a Rose, a Bella y a mí por el palacio y, como nosotros siempre andábamos con su hermana, empezó a llamarnos tíos. Desde aquellas llevo luchando porque deje de llamarme así, pero creo que es un caso perdido. Cualquiera díría que tiene ya trece años. En fin, algunas cosas supongo que nunca cambian.

— ¿Has visto a tu hermana? - Le pregunto.

— Sí, se ha ido con Jake a la reunión. ¿Tú también tienes que ir? Es que no hay nadie con quien pueda pasar el tiempo, Bella me aconsejó que fuera a la biblioteca y leyera algo, pero ya sabes que no soy como ella. Estaba pensando en ir al bar de Phill, pero sola no me van a dejar ir.

Me pone su carita de niña buena para intentar que vaya con ella, e intento resistirme, pero es inútil. Este pequeño diablillo con aspecto de ángel siempre se sale con la suya.

— Iré contigo, simplemente deja que avise a mi padre. Al fin y al cabo con que haya un representante de la familia en la reunión llega y si mi madre y mi hermana se escaquearon también puedo yo.

Al final vamos los dos al Aisling. Siempre me ha gustado ir a ese sitio, por lo que me contaron, Phill se basó en el interior de un violín para construirlo, además por dentro la decoración es como la de un bar cabaret. Sé que mucha gente pensaría que llevar allí a una niña tan pequeña que, además, es la segunda heredera al trono no es muy adecuado, pero, sinceramente, es imposible mantenerla alejada. Incluso Bella y Rose van cuando pueden.

Nessie pasa allí la mañana encantada, habla con las camareras, con las cuales tiene una total confianza, e incluso juega con Sandra, la hija adoptiva de la cocinera. Cada una de las personas que trabajan allí tiene su historia, cada cual más dura, ese sitio es para ellas un refugio, un escape de su antigua vida.

A la hora de comer nos vienen a buscar Isabella y Jacob Black. Sonrío al verlos juntos. Desde niños se han llevado bien, y eso que tampoco es que sus edades cuadren mucho, ya que Jake es dos años menor, y le costaba seguirnos el ritmo, pero eso estaba bien. Además desde que Renesmee nación siempre ha andado pegado a ella, es como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, claro que aún son muy jóvenes para contemplar esa posibilidad.

Decidimos comer allí, las hamburguesas de Phill tiene mucha fama en toda la ciudad y siempre nos tiene algunas preparadas. Por supuesto luego tenemos que volver a palacio para encargarnos del comunicado de la tarde.

Mientras caminamos de regreso noto a Bella preocupada.

— Princesa, ¿os ocurre algo? - Le pregunto formalmente sólo para molestarla y hacer que se distraiga un poco. Ella hace amago de pegarme un puñetazo en el hombro, pero su torpeza hace acto de presencia y casi se cae al suelo. No puedo evitar reírme y me mira furiosa.

— Discúlpeme su excelencia, pero creo que mis preocupaciones no son de su interés.

Vale, esa me la merecía, pero conseguiré que hable conmigo cueste lo que cueste.

— Venga Bella, sé que estás preocupada. ¿Es por el príncipe Edward?

Al ver como se sonroja sé que he dado en el clavo. Le paso un brazo por los hombros en plan tranquilizador y me mira sorprendida. Sé que normalmente mantengo las distancias con ella desde hace unos años. He preferido ser sólo su protector dejando a mi hermana el papel de amiga y confidente. Es lo que mi padre esperaba de mí, lo que todos esperaban de mí, pero hoy Rose no está y ella, a parte de la princesa, es mi amiga. Espero que ella lo recuerde.

— Es complicado - Me dice - Todo el mundo espera que nos llevemos bien y que tengamos un romance precioso, pero no puedo saberlo. Nunca me han dejado preguntar por él o por su familia. Sí, he estudiado su reino en profundidad, pero eso es todo. Y ahora tenemos que dar un pequeño paso en nuestra relación, sé que es pequeño y casi no tiene importancia pero no puedo evitar preocuparme...

No sé muy bien que decirle, es una situación complicada y pueden salir muchas cosas mal por lo que pienso cuidadosamente mis palabras antes de soltarlas:

— Tienes razón, tenéis todo en vuestra contra, sin embargo no puedes saber el futuro, nadie puede y siempre vas a tener la opción de decir que no. Yo creo que lo de enviarse cartas es una buena idea, necesitáis conoceros y entablar una bonita amistad. Puede que no haya amor en tu futuro, pero mira a tus padres, se casaron muy pronto y por amor, y al final... Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, pero hay que tener esperanza.

— Gracias Jazz, la verdad es que tu siempre sabes que decir, sabes como me siento y lo que necesito justo en cada momento. En eso eres mejor que Rose.

Me río halagado, no creía que ella tuviera tan buena opinión de mí y mucho menos que me considerara mejor que mi gemela en algo.

El viaje de vuelta a Oseira es más relajado que el de ida. Sé que Bella no quiere irse, si por ella fuera se quedaría en el palacio y haría frente a todo lo que se le está viniendo encima, pero eso ahora mismo no es posible, ni seguro.

El mercedes guardian que conduzco me gusta, pero le falta velocidad, y más si lo comparamos con el cochazo que Rosalie tiene en casa. Sonrío sólo de pensarlo, además últimamente he estado pensando en comprarme un porche 911 turbo que vi, el problema es el color, demasiado llamativo para mí.

— ¿En que piensas? - Me pregunta Bella.

— En un coche. Me encanta, pero es de color amarillo.

Oigo como intenta contener la risa, pero al final no puede más y las carcajadas salen sin que pueda evitarlo. Me uno a ella, aunque tampoco entiendo porque le hace tanta gracia. Cuando se lo pregunto le vuelve a dar otro ataque de risa antes de poderme responder.

— Creo que a mi amiga Alice le encantaría el color.

Hago una mueca. Muy rara tiene que ser la chica para querer tener un coche así, pero bueno, en gustos no hay colores.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta ya ha anochecido y está a punto de ser el toque de queda.

— Por los pelos - Me dice la princesa con una sonrisa.

Nada más salir del coche una bola de pelo negro se abalanza sobre ella, estoy dispuesto a saltar sobre la recién llegada y amenazarla duramente cuando veo que Bella la abraza de vuelta.

— Alice - Dice con voz sorprendida.

Mierda, esto lo complica todo, ¿cómo le vamos a explicar mi presencia a esta chica? No puedo huir y dejarla desprotegida, es mi deber esperar a que entre en el internado... Espero que no sea una fan de los cotilleos y no tenga ni idea de quien soy.

Por supuesto en cuanto se separa de ella y me ve su cara forma una mueca de sorpresa. Bella me mira pidiéndome perdón y yo le hago un gesto con mi mano para que entienda que esto no es su culpa.

— Jasper Hale - Susurra la recién llegada, Alice, por lo menos tiene la decencia de no ponerse a gritar como una loca. Pasea la mirada de uno a otro, casi puedo ver los engranajes de su cerebro dando vueltas hasta que de pronto todo hace click en su cabeza.

— No puede ser... Eres Isabella Swan.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Como veis, por no haber podido actualizar antes el capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal y tiene bastante... llamemosle algo. No me enrollo más, simplemente decir que este cap. va dedicado a mi Gata favorita, ella ya sabe quien es ^.^ Y si no se da por aludida en fin, ya se lo dejaré claro cuando la vuelva a ver.**

**Por cierto, intentaré subir el lunes o el martes, pero como acabo de terminar este capítulo no prometo mucho. Y eso que ya tengo pensadas algunas cosas.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6:**

**Alice.**

¡Ay dios! ¡Ay dios! ¿Cómo diablos es posible esto? No puede ser, no me lo creo. Vale que sospechara que había algo raro con ellas pero de ahí hasta eso...

— Creo que a tu amiga está a punto de darle un ataque.

Bella, o debería decir la princesa, se acerca a mí despacio.

— Alice, respira. No pasa nada.

— ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Ahora mismo llamo a Rose para que haga vuestras maletas y os saco de ahí. - La voz de Jasper me llega desde lejos, tiene un tono enfadado, aunque no es como si realmente supiera como es su voz.

Poco a poco voy volviendo a la normalidad y consigo hablar.

— Espera... ¿Iros? ¿Por qué?

Ella está a punto de contestarme cuando su acompañante la coge por un brazo y la aparta.

— Bells, no hay tiempo, además no sabemos si es de fiar.

Vale, creo que es oficial, este tío me está cabreando, ¿acaso cree que yo la voy a delatar? Por favor.

— Es de fiar, confía en mí. Lo sé, ella no va a decir nada.

— Eso es cierto - Intervengo yo ganándome una mirada furibunda del rubiales. - Además, si está aquí de incógnito lo mejor es que tenga aliados dentro, a parte de Rose digo.

Parece meditarlo por un momento y luego nos empuja a ambas hacia el coche. Dios, será guapo, pero es un bruto engreído. No lo soporto. Entiendo que su papel sea ser guardián, pero de ahí a ser una bestia hay diferencia.

El reloj marca las once de la noche, hora límite para entrar en el internado. Miro a la princesa intentando que se de cuenta pero no hace falta. Ella ya le está susurrando algo. No puedo entender lo que dicen pero me imagino que estarán llegando a un acuerdo.

En eso ella coge su equipaje y se acerca a mí.

— Te lo explicaré todo en la habitación.

Miro al futuro duque Hale quien me devuelve la mira duramente y sé que no soy ni de su agrado ni de fiar. Supongo que tendré que cambiar su parecer con el tiempo. Por ahora me limito a hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y entro al edificio. Caminamos juntas en un incómodo silencio hasta nuestra habitación.

— Alteza - Empiezo a hablar una vez que estamos "a salvo" - Quiero que sepáis que no voy a delataros, vuestro secreto y el de la futura duquesa está a salvo conmigo.

Ella se me queda mirando como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza lo cual me hace sentir más incómoda si es posible antes de estallar en una carcajada.

Es definitivo, no entiendo absolutamente nada.

— Alice, como me empieces a tratar así te juro que te mato. Sigo siendo yo, Bella, simplemente que ahora tengo un título sobre mi cabeza. Además si me empiezas a tratar con tanto respeto no creo que pase desapercibida.

Me sonrojo dándome cuenta de que tiene razón. Normalmente me definen como una persona muy intuitiva, mi hermano Emmett dice que casi puedo leer el futuro, pero hoy la estoy cagando bien.

— Tengo que ir a avisar a Rose de que ya estoy aquí. Ella te explicará todo con mejor claridad que yo. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Niego la cabeza y le explico que me separé de ella y de mi hermano porque estos discutieron ayer. Claro que ahora la reacción de Rose tiene sentido, a nadie le gusta que le insulten y más de esa forma...

Mientras Bella se va decido poner algo de música. Sé que tengo los ensayos muy atrasados, pero ahora creo que no es el mejor momento así que decido simplemente llevar el ritmo.

Cuando vuelven veo que Rose me mira con mala cara, tal vez tenga miedo de que la juzgue como mi hermano, o que me vaya de la lengua. No lo sé. Por prudencia decido no decir nada. Es mejor esperar a ver que dicen.

Soltando un suspiro ella empieza a hablar.

— Bella me ha dicho que, bueno, te has enterado. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Yo... No tengo ni idea de por donde empezar, mi naturaleza curiosa me tienta a querer saberlo todo, pero creo que es mejor ir poco a poco y que ellas me cuenten lo que vean necesario. Respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarme y no comportarme por una vez como una niña pequeña que necesita averiguar hasta el último detalle de las cosas.

— ¿Quién sabe que estáis aquí?

Bueno, creo que eso es algo sabio y útil. Los motivos estoy segura de que son interesantes pero primero he de ganarme su confianza totalmente.

— Nadie. Simplemente nosotras dos, la reina y el rey y mi hermano. Y nadie más puede saberlo.

Me doy cuenta de que Rosalie me incluye en ese "nadie más" por lo que decido contestarle.

— Está bien. Yo no sé nada y no voy a preguntar más, pero creo que no os vendría mal tener una aliada. Por ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero si tu ausencia se sigue repitiendo como en el comunicado de ayer y de pronto desapareces y aparece Rosalie Hale... Bueno, la gente puede atar cabos. Yo puedo ser vuestra tapadera, siempre y cuando podáis estar fuera sólo un día.

**Emmet:**

Llevo dando vueltas toda la tarde, Rose me evita y de mi hermana no sé absolutamente nada. Ha desaparecido. A ver, no es que esté preocupado, en realidad no lo estoy, simplemente no me gusta estar solo. Claro, eso es.

Dios, parezco idiota intentando convencerme a mi mismo de no ir a la habitación de Alice y gritarle por ignorarme todo el día. Ella también tiene su vida y no puede estar pegada a mí las 24 horas.

Al final no puedo aguantar más y voy dando un rodeo hasta su habitación. Tal vez ella sepa como calmar a Rose. Para mi sorpresa me la encuentro a ella y a Bella en las escaleras.

— Hola chicas, ¿a dónde vais? — Les pregunto educadamente, aún así Rose me ignora y continúa andando. Bella por el contrario es mas agradable y me da una pequeña sonrisa.

— Al comedor a por una cena fría. No hemos tenido tiempo de meter nada en el estómago.

— ¿Sabes si mi hermana está en su habitación?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y me hace un gesto con la mano de despedida, luego corre para alcanzar a Rose, quien la espera ya abajo.

Vale, esta pelea no se va a arreglar tan fácil como pensaba. Joder, ¿por qué tiene que tener un genio de mil demonios? Suspiro pesadamente y continúo mi camino.

Cuando llego a la habitación de mi hermana escucho la canción de "tough lover" colarse por debajo. Parece que ha tocado un especial de la película de Burlesque este año. No puedo evitar sonreír ante ello. Cuando la canción acaba y antes de que de comienzo la siguiente entro sin llamar. En el centro de la habitación está Alice dispuesta a todo. Viste una minifalda con vuelo que me acuerdo que le regalé por su cumpleaños pasado y un sujetador de encaje rosa y negro. Ella se da la vuelta sorprendida cubriéndose el pecho con las manos justo cuando los primeros acordes de "I am a good girl" comienzan a sonar.

— ¡Emmett! — Jadea. Es muy difícil coger a mi hermanita por sorpresa, pero cuando lo haces es una total satisfacción personal así que no puedo evitar soltar una risita mientras ella corre a por una camiseta ancha y se la pone. Se saca los tacones y la falda de golpe y los sustituye por unos pantalones cortos de hacer deporte.

— Tranquila duende, por mí puedes seguir. No sería la primera vez que te he visto. — Le guiño un ojo travieso y ella se abalanza sobre mí.

— Eres el peor hermano del mundo — Me dice mientras me golpea. Por suerte para mí soy demasiado fuerte para que sus intentos de puñetazos me afecten así que me vuelvo a reír.

Ella hace uno de sus típicos pucheros y se cruza de brazos fingiendo estar enfadada.

— No te llegaba con herir a Rose que también te tienes que burlar de mí. — Me dice con voz lastimera.

— ¡Auch! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Parece sopesar mis palabras un minuto y luego asiente dando a entender que tengo razón pero que no piensa disculparse. Y la verdad, su comentario me ha dado pie a preguntarle lo que de verdad quiero saber.

— Ahora que sacas el tema... — Empiezo — ¿Sabes el motivo de que se haya enfadado tanto?

Ante mi pregunta esboza una triste sonrisa.

— Tal vez a ti te parezca exagerado, pero ten en cuenta que está pasando por mucha tensión, y que llames puta a una chica a la que no conoces... Pues no sé. Además tampoco es que sepas tanto de ella como para saber que estilo de vida lleva. La señorita Hale tal vez tenga sus motivos para hacer lo que hace y Rose... Bueno, a ella puede que le guste salir de fiesta o lo que sea y que haga lo mismo sólo que a menor nivel. Y, sinceramente, con lo de la enfermedad de su hermano ¿puedes culparla?

Barajo lo que me acaba de decir, y veo que tiene razón. Tal vez he sido demasiado duro... Y digo tal vez porque mi orgullo me permite reconocerlo firmemente.

Con un amago de sonrisa le digo a Alice:

— ¿Puedo robarte ese fabuloso discurso para pedirle disculpas?

— Serás caradura... Ahora largo de aquí. No quiero meterme en problemas si te pillan.

**Jasper:**

¿Cómo se ha podido cagar todo así? Estoy por sacar a mi hermana y a la princesa de ese maldito internado y meterlas en un bunker bajo tierra para que no conozcan a nadie y estén completamente seguras. No me fío ni un pelo de esa morena, ni uno sólo. Se tomaba muchas confianzas con la princesa y no me gusta que lleve tanto tiempo ahí... ¿Quién me dice que no es amiga de la familia Monterrey? Tendré que investigarla, pero antes debería llamar a Rose.

Sin esperar ni un sólo segundo más cojo el móvil y marco su número, que me se de memoria desde pequeño.

— _"El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura."_

¡Mierda! Miro mi reloj una y otra vez de camino al aeropuerto. Voy conduciendo a más velocidad de la que debería, pero el cabreo que tengo encima hace que no me pueda controlar y, además, necesito descargar toda la adrenalina que tengo en el cuerpo.

Cuando llego saludo a Jack con una inclinación de cabeza y me voy para mi sitio. Nada más estar en el aire llamó al mi superior el General Uley.

— Tenemos un problema. Una joven del internado ha reconocido a Be... A la princesa Isabella.

Una maldición me llega desde el otro lado de la conexión y decido explicarle todo sin esperar respuesta. Cuando acabo ya casi estoy llegando al aeropuerto.

— Muy bien, vamos a averiguar todo lo posible de esa joven, mientras deberías llamar a Rosalie y decirle que la mantenga vigilada.

— Así se hará, señor.

Cuelgo el teléfono justo cuando comenzamos a aterrizar. En serio, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar por la preocupación. Necesito una copa.

Llego a mi habitación y saco la botella de brandy que tengo para estos casos de emergencia. No suelo beber mucho, mi trabajo me lo impide y tampoco creo en la creencia de beber hasta caer inconsciente para solucionar los problemas, pero de vez en cuando una copa es lo único que me calma.

Me tiendo sobre la cama sin desvestirme y observo las formas que la luz que entra de fuera hace con el techo. Estoy muy tentado de investigar yo a esa tal Alice y hacerle entender que con los míos no se juega.

La mañana amanece nublada, reflejo de como me siento. Lo primero que hago es mirar mi móvil, pero no tengo ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje de Rose, así que decido enviarle yo uno a ella esperando y confiando que lo vea lo antes posible.

_"A. lo ha descubierto. Mantente alerta. La están investigando. Informe."_

**Continuará...**

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes! No estaba inspirada para seguir la historia, pero no la voy a abandonar, parece que ya me he rencontrado con la Inspiración jajaja. Eso sí, un pequeño detalle, para la semana empiezo las clases así que voy a cambiar el día de actualizar. Serán los viernes o los domingos a la noche, dependerá de la semana, así que estad atentos a ello. Un saludo y gracias por leerme :)**

**Por cierto... Para el capítulo que viene empezamos con las cartas de E y B.**

**Sombra.**


End file.
